


路西斯式休假

by Artwest_V_Schicksal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwest_V_Schicksal/pseuds/Artwest_V_Schicksal
Summary: 第二结局的未来小插曲，日常，擦边球，暂时性失明梗，甜品，【不喜勿入】，特涅布莱领主绑架计划
Kudos: 2





	路西斯式休假

“所以你……失明了？”

对于对方的讶异，银发男人蹙眉：“别用手在我眼前晃，诺克提斯，就算目前看不见也不代表我感觉不到。”

“不我还是不太相信，瑞布斯你——”诺克提斯有些尴尬地收回手，继而将目光移向对方的双眼。自死骸从伊欧斯消失后，所有被其影响的生物都一定程度地逐渐向原样恢复，但并不是全部——比如瑞布斯。男人的左瞳保留了被侵蚀时的紫色，而那只以魔导技术制作的义肢则是消失殆尽。如今的弗路雷家家主并无再寻找替代品的意思，不过独臂倒也丝毫不影响其雷厉风行的行事风格。只是，一直以来诺克提斯都暗地里认为对方的异色瞳带着一种别样的美感，而现在看上去这失神的双眼却像是一对浑浊的彩色玻璃。

“的确如此，虽然只是暂时性的。”特涅布莱的现任国王面色如常，右手拇指缓慢摩挲着白色骨瓷杯柄，语气淡漠得仿佛在说与己无关的事情，“诊断原因为魔力透支，休养一星期左右就可以恢复。”

对面的路西斯王扬起一边的眉毛：“哈？一定又是因为你毫无节制地加班吧。”

“相比之下路西斯王的定期翘班说不定更糟糕。”毫不犹豫地反唇相讥，银发男人从来没有把顶撞遴选之王当作什么不妥的事情。他端起茶杯好整以暇地微啜一口放下，将身体沉入沙发以换个更舒服的姿势。“虽然不情愿，不过这样一来也的确只得推后巡游安排了。”

诺克提斯看着银发男人的动作一时也有些恍惚，黎明再度到来之后瑞布斯动身去各地巡游治疗被死骸所伤之人他是知道的，虽然没有胞妹露娜弗蕾亚那样与生俱来的强大治愈之力，但受神巫弗路雷一族的血统影响瑞布斯的治疗能力依旧远强他人。以瑞布斯的行事习惯，即使巡游也不曾耽误任何特涅布莱国内政事，甚至定期安排与自己会面的时间来商讨联合各国进行重建的事宜——比如今天。在此之前诺克提斯没有得到瑞布斯失明的半点消息。

——这样想来会造成今天的局面似乎也不在意料之外了。

黑发的路西斯王叹了口气，将视线落在桌面那杯还冒着热气的红茶上，他斟酌着词句，最后放弃一般啧了一声，听得对面的男人一挑眉。“我说……你这样下去也不是办法。偶尔给自己放个假怎么样？”

“加入翘班行列？”

“是现阶段我帮不上忙而已，再者先前会议上提出的方案和文件我已经全部仔细看过了——比起这些还是优先关注一下特涅布莱的领主阁下正打算把自己活活累死吧，完全不注意自己健康的行为是否也称得上是不称职呢？”诺克提斯一口气说完，抬眼看见瑞布斯皱起眉头却无从反驳的模样时心底颇有些逞了口头之快的愉悦感。“看吧，你需要一个休假，瑞布斯。一个真正的休假，不是带着公文去野外批复的那种。”

“难道你还想钓鱼野餐赛鸟？”

“就是那样。”

瑞布斯向着声源瞪过去，可惜目前眼刀的威力大不如从前。他在一片黑暗中听见衣料摩擦的细微声响接近侧面，对方的气息在距离自己极近的地方停下，随后传来一声低语。

“……真可惜。”

“什么？”

“你的眼睛。我是说，原来看起来很漂亮，而现在看上去有些糟。”

“我想‘漂亮’绝不是什么适用于成年男性身上的词。”

“那么‘可爱’呢？”

“……”

诺克提斯满意地弯起嘴角，私下场合里他还是很乐意和这个曾经他有些畏惧的男人斗斗嘴的，尤其是难得看到对方吃瘪的模样，非常有趣。他站直身体，略微活动了一下肩膀，单手撑上瑞布斯的椅背：“怎么样，入伙么？就算你拒绝也没有意义，反正你现在也什么都做不了——别说白纸黑字的文件看不见，连治疗术都无法施展了吧。”银发的男人沉默半晌，看神情颇有些不情愿的承认的意味——虽然诺克提斯能猜到里面有几成对方在努力克制不要拔剑刺死自己的成分在。

“姑且同意。”银发领主嘴角的线条紧绷，“仅限于出去透气。”

“明天怎么样？”

“后天，我需要和玛利亚交代一下……”

“她已经准备的差不多了。”诺克提斯打断他，“她早就希望你能好好休息一番，只是不方便提起而已——所以说你还想让她担心吗？”黑发真王的指尖轻而敏捷地敲打着靠背，俯视着对方看他眉头锁得更紧。

“那么就明天。”瑞布斯的声音干巴巴的，再次做出让步。他确实不想让玛利亚再为此担心，尽管童年时代他曾因为后者的过度忧虑而不止一次感到过心烦。缓慢地呼出一口气，瑞布斯站起身——诺克提斯下意识地想伸手扶他一把但是忍住了——向着门的方向走了几步，随后因为并没有听见遴选之王移步的声响而回过头。

“会议的时间快到了。“他说。

诺克提斯发现瑞布斯居然完全没有走错方位，甚至还自然地绕开了一个巨大的落地花瓶——光看举动除了步速相对往常略慢一些，丝毫察觉不出对方暂时性失去了视力。

“诺克提斯。”瑞布斯难得没有动怒地催促，但没有得到回应让他不由得绷紧脊背眯起了眼睛。黑暗中的安静令他不适，即便战争已经结束。

“嗯？来了。”诺克提斯快走几步跟上，与对方并肩而行。接近会议室时他注意到银发男人加快了步伐，似乎是不愿被外人看出异样，不过逞强这一点倒简直像是这个男人的标签一样令人习以为常了。此次会议极其顺利，大多数人没有觉察瑞布斯的异常——虽然诺克提斯认为这和没什么人敢与威严的特涅布莱领主视线交汇有很大关系。

不过最起码……把这家伙劝下来了，或许是个好开端不是吗。当这一天结束，诺克提斯把自己埋在芬内斯塔庄园客房内柔软的被褥中昏昏欲睡时，他这样想到。

+++

实话而言，无论过了多久早起对于路西斯的那位遴选之王来说都是一件极其痛苦又不得不做的事，尽管他早已不会任性地躺到自然醒。不过当他终于出现在芬内斯塔庄园用于私人接待的餐厅里时还是毫不意外地收到了主位上投来的鄙夷的目光。“咳……早啊。”

“至少你没有错过早餐。”瑞布斯淡淡地说着，放下刀叉结束了用餐，他异色的双瞳盯向发出声响的方向。即便无法聚焦，诺克提斯也不愿与之对视，他耸耸肩并不答话，低头打算草草解决食物然后尽快拽着人出门，天知道眼前这人事久生变又会想出什么借口缩回书房里去。可这时他看到了站在门边的玛利亚，这位忠诚地服侍弗路雷家多年的女仆向他微微欠身行礼，一副欲言又止的表情。

请稍等一下。诺克提斯对着她比口型，眼睛瞥着那边正取下餐巾站起身离开的银发特涅布莱人，心下产生了某种顶风作案一般的快感——他冲着那边的男人做了个鬼脸，而对方似乎根本毫无察觉。

看来对方看不见也是有点好处的。

“抱歉，久等了。”“没事，请您不要在意这些。”玛利亚双手交叠在身前，苍老的嗓音缓慢说着，“诺克提斯陛下……虽然瑞布斯大人他不愿意表现出来——我是指，他大概也不会接受他人的帮助——但还是恳求您多多照应一下。”

“呃……没问题，不过瑞布斯他……好像看上去并没有受到太大影响？我是说失明所带来的。”诺克提斯抬手略微比划了一下，实际上他也蛮好奇原因，虽然他莫名觉得那个男人即使失明也依旧行动自如的举措简直再自然不过。

玛利亚低下头，轻叹，她终生追随弗路雷家，对于如今的特涅布莱领主的秉性更是因为从小看到大而再熟悉不过。“您有所不知，陛下刚刚失明那几天一直在练习，记住家具的位置、用脚步计算距离……磕磕碰碰虽也难免，但是最终还是记下来了。”

……何止是记下来，简直是精确无比，一般人睁着眼都不一定达得到这个效果。路西斯王在心底暗叹，点点头示意这位忧心忡忡的女仆继续。

“所以去了外面以后，虽然很有助于休息，但是恐怕行动就……”

“啊，明白了。”

诺克提斯了然，以那家伙的骄傲，事情脱离掌控的话只怕会更为不爽吧，哪怕只是在野外绊了一下……恐怕要不是自己以一种近乎胡搅蛮缠的姿态拉他出去，这家伙大概会在恢复之前一直足不出户吧。他抬手摸了摸头发，对年迈的女仆露出微笑：“安心吧，他可从来不会让人失望。我也会尽力——”诺克提斯刹住话头，对玛利亚眨了眨眼。有些话并不用说出口，或者说尽在不言中，某个高傲的家伙根本不想被人同情，即使他有时候会错误的把帮助归为同情一类。

+++

“既然是休假就不该穿的那么繁琐啊瑞布斯，不然就变成了公开巡游了。”说出这话的时候灰发的路西斯王正抛出鱼线，站在钓点好整以暇地等着鱼竿上拉扯的动静，而他身后不远处的草坪上，穿着样式简单的衬衫长裤的特涅布莱领主对这番言论发出了一声不赞同的轻哼。

瑞布斯大概怎么也没想到诺克提斯有胆量叫仆人更换掉自己出行的衣物，不，或许该说为什么仅仅是这么两天芬内斯塔庄园的仆从们就开始“反水”。与寻常相比轻薄许多的衣料倒是舒适，常年包裹在制服之下的身躯难得地感受到了微风的轻抚，不过这并不会使他放弃反对这件事。他略微扬起面孔，向着能够感受到的朦胧的光。即使并不想承认，这次外出度假的确令他身心放松这一事实也不会改变。

……或许那家伙的建议能说的上不错。

不远处传来线轴收紧的声音，紧接着是密集不断的水声响动，随后一条鱼破水而出，强有力的鱼尾拍打着落入准备在一旁的桶中。瑞布斯对于诺克提斯的钓鱼水准早有耳闻，从遴选之王的伙伴们那里传出的“诺克提格”的名号已经成为了那三位私下里揶揄时必不可少的称呼。他听到脚步声接近，伴随着湖边湿润的草叶的气息，在面前停止，随后是对方心情愉悦而尾音上挑的声音：“机会难得，来试试看吗？”

“什么？”

“钓鱼。”

“……嗯？”

“钓鱼，我想你应该试试看。”诺克提斯语气认真地重复了一遍，把似乎是早就备好的另一杆鱼竿塞到他手里。指腹触及橡胶把手的精细纹路，瑞布斯习惯性地蹙眉，刚想张口说些什么，诺克提斯马上打断了他：“喂，你已经打算好拒绝了对吧。”

“既然你知道——”

“可是不尝试就去拒绝新鲜事物可谈不上什么明智之举。”路西斯王蹲下身看着对方，扬起眉角，“还是说和小时候一样，你宁可不去做自己不擅长的事情也不想暴露什么弱点之类的？”

小时候？

瑞布斯微怔，这个词能令他想起的东西已经不多——多数记忆被他自己勒令遗忘——猛然提起之下他无法判断诺克提斯提起的究竟是哪回事。但是诺克提斯的话准确无误地——尽管对方本意并非如此——戳到了他的痛楚，他的确对自己的“不擅长”深恶痛绝，无能为力是永远扎在他灵魂深处的锐刺，而此时此刻意识到这一点令他略有不快地沉下声线。“以此来激将恐怕并不能达到你的目的，诺克提斯。”他放下那鱼竿站起身，下意识想要避开话题因而向着记忆里来时的方向迈出步伐。

“我的目的？”黑暗中传来路西斯王愣怔之后被这个词汇气得想要发笑的声音，伴随着一阵衣料摩擦的声响，大概也是站起身来。瑞布斯已经想象到了对方拧着眉毛瞪向他的有几分恼火的面孔。“哈，瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗路雷，你告诉我，我能有什么目的。”

诺克提斯不否认自己被平时听来或许无关痛痒的词汇激怒了，即使这件事的发展本不该如此——那个男人一再的拒绝令他觉得自己的关心纯粹多此一举，甚至在对方看来可能还是在给他添麻烦。他烦躁地瞪视着那边正打算离开的人，右拳不自觉地攥紧。

银发的男人绷紧了唇角的线条，他克制着自己反唇相讥的欲望，迈开大步。“感谢你的邀请，不过我必须要回去了。”

“喂，你这混蛋讲什么——小心！！！”

但是诺克提斯的提醒并没能传达给对方，失去视力因而实际上走向了错误方向的瑞布斯只觉得一阵天旋地转后被什么东西勾住身形一滞，随后他跌入了湖水中，迎头拍上来的水花直接把他整个人按向了更深处，寒冷瞬间将他包围。瑞布斯下意识地划动肢体，但仓促间的挣扎反而令他呛入一大口水，无数气泡不断挤压逃窜的声音在耳边爆裂，将岸上黑发男人的惊呼隔在一片模糊之外。窒息感倏忽间撵压而至，连带着头痛也开始了折磨——唯有黑暗，一如既往地将他包裹、与外界隔绝，缓缓拖向湖底。

诺克提斯在瑞布斯失去平衡的一瞬间已经扑了出去，他一把扯住了对方的衣袂，然而只是一刹，衣角从指缝滑出，男人跌入了水中。心跳在那一瞬间险些停止，手中重量骤然的缺失令他几乎嘶声，黑发的路西斯王甩开外套毫不犹豫地纵身跃入湖水，向下钻去。当此时节林间绿色虽未褪去，湖水却早已冰冷刺骨，连自认在曾经的旅途中得到过充分的野外求生历练的诺克提斯也无意识地哆嗦了一下。越过那些争相溢出的气泡，他模糊的视线里终于出现了人影。快要失去意识的银发男人正在一片晦暗中缓缓下沉，湖面透下的光随着水纹波动在他更显苍白的脸上印下斑驳光影。有一瞬间诺克提斯惊恐地将这一幕与记忆里某个画面重叠，他下意识拼命地伸出手去，张开嘴想要竭力呼喊——他回忆起了那时的恐惧，这巨大的恐惧感叫嚣着炸裂在他脑海里，压迫和割裂着神经——

他依旧记得自己那一瞬间没能拉住的那双手，彼时的他眼睁睁看着露娜弗蕾亚沉入名为死亡的深渊。

但是这一次，他抓住了。

掌心骤然而至的重量瞬间拉回了他的注意力，诺克提斯奋力将那人拽入怀抱，迅速游向水面，冲出水面呼吸到空气的时候他竟感到了自那一切结束后未曾再度体会过的喜悦，如获新生。他怀里的人正频频咳嗽着，湿漉漉的头发胡乱贴在面颊上，诺克提斯意识到自己安心于对方透过湿透的衣料传来的体温和强有力的心跳。“我说，你的放松模式真特别啊瑞布斯，是特涅布莱特色吗？”他扯了扯嘴角，笑起来，环着他正在抱怨的对象往岸边游去。银发的男人被他拖上岸，在搀扶之下总算靠着树干站稳了身体，一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后他终于得以喘息。“闭……嘴。”

“好吧。”

瑞布斯抬手将乱发拢向脑后，随后他感觉肩头一沉，一件外套被披在了自己身上。下意识抬起头，却听见身侧诺克提斯轻声说了句：“对不起。”随后他撞进了一个拥抱，那人在剧烈运动过后微微有些喘，湿透后紧贴在胸膛的衣服带着凉意，但这个拥抱却透着由衷的喜悦。瑞布斯愣怔了一瞬，他从未想过对方会如此直白地表现出歉意，他呆立在原地，半晌，干涩地挤出一句话。“不，不用在意。”他听到路西斯王低声笑了起来，随后他得到了一个吻，很轻，舌尖熟练而小心地撬开了唇齿与他纠缠，对方的体温贴近，将他圈入一个狭小的空间里，而这一切让本就刚刚平复的气息再度变得急促起来。

“唔……诺克提斯……”

“你能活下来，太好了。”

“你……”特涅布莱的领主一时不知如何接口，他最终放弃一般沉默着别过脸去。黑暗中他听到那人颇有些愉悦地嗯了一声。

黑发的男人弯起唇角：“还好今天给你换了衣服，不然沉得太快了。话虽如此，你什么时候才愿意把胡子剃掉瑞布斯？显老不说还很扎人。”

“……”

“还有啊，没想到你居然真的不会游泳。”

“诺克提斯，你是真的许久没有战斗而在渴望什么么？”

“不如尝试一下新的方式？”

“你再说一遍。”

……所以说，不管是特涅布莱还是路西斯的放松方式，都很与众不同啊。

「end」


End file.
